


Once Upon a Time in America

by Albato



Category: Evanstan - Fandom
Genre: AU, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-01
Updated: 2019-01-01
Packaged: 2019-10-02 03:16:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17256572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Albato/pseuds/Albato





	Once Upon a Time in America

（六十九）  
Sebastian醒来时天已经亮了。他想起昨晚的大雨，和约翰逊小姐经历的危险，还有让他羞得牙齿打颤的与Evans少爷的一夜。Sebastian此刻就躺在Evans少爷的怀抱，火热的胸膛正对着他发烫的脸颊，平稳的起伏正是熟睡的证明。他偷偷抬头想看男人，却对上一双温柔的眼睛。  
Sebastian来不及躲，就被不由分说地捉住亲了一通，男人似乎激动不已，又幸福不已，眼中的爱意快要溢出来一般。Sebastian气喘吁吁地望进Evans少爷蓝色的双眸，身体瞬间酥软下来，也就由着他缠绵地吻来吻去，直到再次被进入，男孩才忽然清醒。  
可是他的手脚不知何时已紧紧缠住男人，他正向他打开自己，他的口腔，他的后穴，他的呼吸都被Chris填满。床上两具重叠的胴体又一次律动起来，Chris近距离地描摹Sebastian柔软的睫毛，毫不留情地一次次顶在那个美妙的地方。男孩很快松开唇舌呻吟起来，他还很年轻，阳光下的脸蛋毫无瑕疵，双唇却那样红嫩，他是怎样做到如此纯洁，又如此淫靡，惹得Chris一遍遍抚摸，一遍遍舔吻，怎么也不够。十一月的空气已经很凉，纵然透窗的阳光将Sebastian的睫毛照得近乎透明，Evans少爷的怀抱也热红了他的双颊，可男孩依旧觉得冷，他正被完完全全地占有着，却惶惶搂住男人，再多一些，他默默祈求，永远不要停下。  
十一月的第一天，Sebastian不想离开Chris的卧室与床，可他必须要去花房了。他已经迟到了，管家一定会发现他在偷懒，一定会去他的房间找他，送餐的仆人一定会报告，送到Evans少爷书房的早餐一动未动，而少爷也不在书房。  
Chris还在Sebastian的身体里磨磨蹭蹭，像个毛头小子贪心又迷恋，一会用舌头搅弄男孩不会反抗的唇舌，一会又一路吻到胸前，亲亲那两粒发红的乳头。健壮的脊背在白日如同完美的雕塑，像充满占有欲的神祗。  
Sebastian轻轻撑开一点距离，红着脸不知该说什么。Chris就将他额前的汗抹去，轻声问道：“怎么了宝贝？”可他又不让男孩回答，埋在男孩体内的性器又开始大开大合地耸动，嘴巴又堵上那慌张的唇瓣，不知是等不及，还是没要够。  
“我，我必须要离开了，Evans少爷。”好容易有了喘气的空档，男孩为难地请求，声音在高潮后潮湿而颤抖。  
“你要去哪儿？嗯？”Sebby要说话，Chris就亲他的鼻梁，亲他的耳后，好像并不在意男孩想离开的理由。  
Sebastian可以说饿了，也可以说想要去方便，可他傻乎乎地因为某些事情的改变，比如他的心已经毫无隔阂地爱慕Evans少爷，比如他们的身体也完完整整地结合，而不愿搪塞男人。  
“我要去花房，管家会发现我没有去干活……”男孩诚实地小声回答。Chris轻笑起来，没有停下亲吻，“哦~我的宝贝要去花房干活。”说话也轻轻的。Sebastian刚要再作解释，忽然传来焦急的敲门声，伴随着Paul焦急的叫唤。  
“Evans少爷！Evans少爷您在里面吗？您还好吗？”  
（七十）  
Sebastian的身体立刻紧绷起来，Chris被夹得瞬间搂紧男孩。他平稳了几下呼吸，用尽可能威严的声音告知门外的人他很好，并命令对方退下。  
“可您的好友亨特少爷已经在楼下等候多时了。”  
“他说有很重要的事与您商议。”  
“您的父亲让我来看一看您，您是否有时间……”  
很久没有得到回应，Paul皱了皱眉，无奈转身离开。房间里，Sebastian咬住手背，努力忍住呻吟，男人温柔地哄着，“这是最后一次，”一边冲刺起来，等到他们大汗淋漓地交叠在一起，Chris满足地点了点男孩的鼻尖，“你又把床单弄脏了。”  
Sebastian不知道自己有没有把床单弄脏，他只知道自己又困又累。可他不敢休息，Chris免除了他在花房的活计，让他到楼下会客厅服侍。“从现在开始，你一步都不许离开我。”男人半时得意半是命令地吩咐。穿戴整齐后，Chris心疼地坐在床边，认真地承诺男孩，晚上会早点让他睡觉。  
那件旧衬衫早就不知被揉到哪里去了，Sebastian有些无奈地穿上Evans少爷最不起眼的衬衫，意外地像极有钱人家得体的少爷。他跟着Chris来到会客厅，站在靠近圆柱的地方，极力回避别人注意。  
也许是英俊的Evans少爷夺走了所有目光，也有可能今天的客人尤为帅气，的确没人关注一个害羞的小男仆。那位亨特少爷青春洋溢的面容惹得女仆个个不敢多看，可亨特少爷本身似乎并不在意，忧愁覆盖在那清秀可爱的眉宇间，Sebastian忽然觉得他像极了一个人。  
“好久不见，最近好吗？”与客人的情绪形成鲜明对比的当然是容光焕发的Evans少爷，连笑声都轻易地畅快，他习惯性地将那充满压迫的手掌放在年轻的亨特少爷的肩上，“怎么了，又爱上哪个姑娘了吗？”  
“不……”年轻人只是礼貌性地笑笑，Chris于他似乎是一位长辈。他焦虑地看着男人，顾不上多余的问候，“Chris，你知道我姐姐在哪儿吗？”  
“什么？”  
“她同我们说好，今天回家收拾婚后的行李，我是说，她与你结婚后，还要一些日常惯用的物件，她用得习惯的……”  
Chris收敛了笑意，坐在壁炉前的扶手椅上。“别着急，慢慢说，”在亨特大口喝水的当口男人疑问道：“她今天没回去吗？”  
“没有，我早早在花园口等她，一直等到太阳高高升起。我想也许她还在这里，不如就来接她。可她不在这里！Chris，你早上看到她了吗？”  
向来稳重的Evans少爷表情有些奇怪，轻咳着掩饰尴尬，又似乎在忍住上翘的嘴角，“没有，早上我做了一个美梦，实在不愿起床。”他说完便意识到有些不妥，他面前有个着急寻找姐姐的弟弟，而有关美梦的话则是他故意说给Sebastian听的。好在亨特并没有在意，“那她能去哪儿呢！”撇下的眼角几乎是哭鼻子的预兆。  
“别这么担心，我了解Scarlett，她总有自己的想法，不会有事的。”Chris像位兄长一样安慰年轻人，同时心里也有些好奇。Scarlett没有必要一声不吭地出门，她总要支会仆人们几句的。  
估计是由于Chris平日里实在稳重，相识的孩子们都过分相信并依赖他，亨特渐渐平静下来，但他仍不放心地请求：“我现在去镇上找她，我的父母也很着急。如果您的府上有谁见过我姐姐，请立马通知我。”在得到Chris的再三允诺后，亨特少爷心事重重地出了会客厅，仆人们也都跟着拿外套的拿外套，牵马的牵马，只留几个女仆收拾茶具。  
Sebastian倚靠着圆柱站稳，紧张得背后冒汗。他向约翰逊小姐保证过，不告诉任何人她的去处。他不能食言。可亨特少爷焦急的模样着实让他歉疚，Sebastian突然回想，约翰逊小姐去的是法国，需要多长时间才能回来？时间太久，Evans少爷会不会因此受到什么牵连？昨晚大雨，Sebastian被一而再、再而三地撵开，他也真的被约翰逊小姐把握十足的模样说服，就这样让她一个人走了。他怎么可以这样大意呢，一个纤弱的小姐，万一真的遭遇了什么……  
Sebastian越想越害怕，全然不知Chris已经站到了他的身后。男人忽然抱住他时Sebastian差点惊叫出声，他还没反应过来就被结结实实地吻了一遍，男孩担心着约翰逊小姐，又面对着温柔的爱人，他几乎是毫不犹豫地开口，想要把一切都告诉男人。可他刚要说话，厅外忽然有仆人前来报告，马厩里的马少了一匹。


End file.
